


5 Times Helen Wanted to Kill Nikola

by Ellie5192



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five little ficlets. No ship, just a little fun. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Helen Wanted to Kill Nikola

5 Times Helen wanted to kill Nikola. Because I was bored.

1.

Pretty obvious really. The little twat would not leave them alone. Serbia this and brilliance that. You'd think he was only talking to hear the sound of his own voice. The whining about needing intelligent peers, and projects that were of his standards- it made him sound like those young gentlemen who constantly scoffed at her for her gender in this Hall of the Bright and Gifted.

But the moment he made that comment. That lewd, unnecessary comment, wiggling his eyebrows and raking his gaze down to her corseted bodice and back up again. That was the moment Helen Magnus decided Nikola Tesla must die.

2.

John was gone. She hoped. James was drowning himself in a bottle and some form of illicit substance, having kept himself awake long enough to help her out of her... predicament. Nigel was offering a comforting shoulder, but he wasn't the best with these things, and certainly wasn't up to handling the lot of them falling apart.

But Nikola.

Nikola was calm. Smug almost. As though had known. She hoped it was a mask, but she couldn't be sure, and that angered her beyond belief.

And when he strolled out of her home with that telltale smirk and a flippant comment about her being the only victim of John's not currently underground, she had hoped a rogue horse would find itself running right over the top of him. Just to have the last laugh.

And she even, for a moment, imagined that she was riding the beast herself.

3.

"I'm going to kill you"

And he grinned.

She was playing right into his hands.

"But Helen, dear, that's just what I want"

And since she could no more resist his charms than she could get rid of him, she decided the only thing to do would be to... well... get rid of him. Figuratively speaking.

And who would know? Who would suspect her of helping him to disappear?

"So, Nikola... how would you like to die?"

And so plans to fake the brilliant man's death began.

4.

Standing with her back against the wall, his mutant 'children' in front of her, his vampiric self to her left, was not how she envisioned their reunion.

She was seriously considering his sanity.

And she was really wishing he was vulnerable to her long-gone bullets.

Welcome back, Nikola. Care to kill me and turn me into a vampire after decades of no contact? Sure, go right ahead.

She really wanted a wooden stake right now, myth or not.

5.

As if the entire cellar wasn't insult enough. As though it didn't cut her to the quick, finding her beloved Bordeaux gone. He had to go and do this.

Bastard.

Her favourite, most prized literary possession and he goes and... wine-stains it!

She was going to kill him. She was absolutely, without a doubt, no-questions-asked, going to kill him. And if anyone dared ask why she was getting so worked up over a first edition of The Scarlet Letter, she always had the age-old excuse that, at almost 160 years old, she could be as eccentric as she damn well pleased.


End file.
